Insufferable
by Parker-Star
Summary: Elphaba and Galinda have an argument about their relationship, they make up with cuddles! Fluffy One Shot/Gelphie


**Hi! Yeah this is just a one shot I wrote at midnight so it's probably got loads of mistakes but yeah enjoy!**

 **Parker**

'You are insufferable sometimes Galinda Upland!'

'Me insufferable?! Have you even met yourself?'

'I don't believe I've ever had the chance actually.'

With a roll of her eyes, Galinda plopped herself onto the bed, bouncing up and down in motion with the springs of her mattress, her arms were crossed and a pouting look on appeared on her face, the look of a spoilt child who didnt get what they want. At the very same time Elphaba was pacing the room, face in hand, analysing every detail relevant to their situation and trying to figure out what was happening. The upset and anger had taken over her body like a tsunami, the results made her be sarcastic and unkind but when she glanced over to Galinda, her gorgeous beautiful Galinda, she could see tears emerging in the corners of her sparkling blue eyes.

Not bearing to see her in distress, Elphaba tentatively sat next to her on the bed.

'Glin, you know how much I love you. But I just, I just can't understand what goes through this head of yours sometimes' As she spoke she gently tapped Galinda's head, earning the smallest twitch of Galinda's smile.

'Elphie, please don't hate me. All it is is the winter ball, I thought you'd be happy to go with me so I guess I got exited that they were taking their partners and told everyone that we are friends with that I was taking you...'

As she spoke, the volume of Galinda's voice got quieter, the realisation that Elphaba would not be too happy with her actions settling in. She dared to look at Elphaba who would probably be enraged that she told her friends she was going to be at a dance with her girlfriend, Elphaba Thropp, even though most of them didn't know of their relationship.

'What do you mean you told everyone!?'

Elphaba shot up from the bed, anger ravaging her eyes.

'Galinda, do you understand what people will do and say if they find out we are dating? It's bad enough that we are both women but a green freak and a beautiful blonde going out! It's unheard of! And even if they didn't realise our relationship, everyone now expects me to be there in some sort of gorgeous dress that I don't even own! Look through my wardrobe Glin, it's just black frocks as you call them!'

'Well I always did say you looked beautiful in white!'

Galinda watched as Elphaba paced up and down the room like a caged animal, she'd also noticed how she was slowly biting off her nails one by one. From her facial expressions she could see that her emotions weren't just anger but fear as well.

'Elphie, you are not a green freak. You're a gorgeous woman! And... I just wasn't thinking. I thought you'd love to go out with me and dance the night away.'

'That's the problem Galinda, you just don't think. That little brain of yours thinks of you and you only. Our relationship, it's just for popularity isn't it? So you can 'stand out'? Sweet oz Galinda Upland, think about other people for a change.'

The venom of Elphaba's words hit Galinda like bullets, each word was meticulously pronounced adding a fire to the syllables that came out of Elphaba's mouth. For a while no one spoke. The dead air rang around the small dorm room as Galinda tried to take in those hurtful words which had been said whilst Elphaba just paced and paced.

It wasn't until Galinda rose from the bed and Elphaba had the chance to look into her eyes did she realise she hadn't meant any of those words she said. The sadness and upset that radiated from Galinda made her heart ache. She didn't mean it. She didn't mean a word.

'Glin... I'm really sor...'

'Get out' whispered Galinda, pointing at the door.

'No. Glin come on, I...'

'I said. Get. Out.' Tears were threatening to escape the confines of Galinda's eyes, with the fear of showing Elphaba how broken her words made her, she turned her head towards the window. A single tear rolled down her rosy cheek as she heard the sound of the door slam behind her.

As Elphaba left, she broke down in tears, she knew she shouldn't have said such hurtful things, especially to her Galinda who was already so fragile. Not really knowing what to do with herself, Elphaba resided to the only quiet place she knew, the library. Sitting down in an alcove surrounded by the comfort of books and knowledge she wracked her brain trying to think of what she could do to make it up to Galinda. The reality of the situation hit her and in oz' name she hoped that this wasn't the end of their relationship. She knew her temper was something she needed to work on. It was so easy for her to become frustrated by the smallest of things. Especially at the beginning of their 'friendship', the smallest of things that Galinda did would aggravate her but it wasn't until she realised that the biggest aggravation she felt was when Galinda was with Fiyero that she realised she wanted more from their relationship, after that her love for the blonde grew and she slowly began to feel protective and caring for her every move. The declaration of love came on a stormy night in Oz when Galinda was caught up in the rain without an umbrella.

Elphaba was worried out of her mind, she couldn't sleep, couldn't think of anything other than the fact that Galinda was out alone (or probably with fiyero, which was worse) in the storm which she specifically hated. Hours passed until Galinda practically ran into their dorm room, shivering. On observation Elphaba could see that her dress was ripped and that there was blood clotting from a small cut on her face. At the sight of her petite friend, Elphaba had ran to her side, practically forcing her into the bathroom so she could sit on the toilet seat and get something from the small medical kit they had tucked behind the toilet.

'What in Oz' name happened to you?!'

'I... i was walking back and f..fiyero wanted to go back to h..his apartment. B..b..but I didn't want to go...'

As she spoke her eyes welled up with tears. Elphaba could predict how this would end and it took all of her will power to be as gentle as possible when dealing with Galinda's cut face.

'He... he tried to pull me into his dorm but I didn't w..want to and I tr..tripped and sprinted it back.'

Elphaba could do nothing but hold her. She engrossed her in one of the longest hugs of her life, stroking Galinda's damp hair and whispering sweet words of encouragement.

'Hey, lets get you out of those wet clothes, yeah?'

A simple nod is all it took for Elphaba to go grab Galinda's nightwear and bring it back to the bathroom. Galinda had never noticed it before but the gentleness that Elphaba possessed when she was around her was nothing like she had seen before. Upon entering the bathroom Elphaba had closed her eyes to ensure her roommates full privacy and coughed at the smallest of decibels to announce her arrival.

'Elphie, there's no need to close your eyes, we have the same bits' she giggled.

'Yes my sweet but mine are green and your privacy is the most important thing to me.'

'Oooh, my sweet? Never heard that one before.'

'Erm, I'm going to go get ready for bed.'

Though Elphaba could not see this, Glinda smiled genuinely for the first time on that night.

With both girls ready to go to sleep an uncomfortable silence loomed over their dorm room.

'Elphie?'

'Yes?'

'Why did you call me 'my sweet' earlier?'

'Well.. because you're sweet'

'But am I yours?'

'I don't know, do you want to be?'

'I think so.'

At that declaration, Elphaba twisted her head to look at Galinda who was no longer tucked up in bed but instead was climbing into bed right next to her.

'Goodnight Elphie'

'Goodnight my sweet'

The slam of the dorm door made Galinda jump, instantly she looked over and around the empty room ahead of her and just cried. Feelings of guilt and upset loomed over her body like ice.

Why had Elphaba said such mean words to her?

Did Elphaba really mean what she said?

Why didn't she think of Elphaba when talking about the dance?

Why was she so selfish?

Question after question entered her brain as fast as the tears had left her eyes.

'I'm so sorry Elphie.'

Feeling useless and horrible, Galinda took a bath and tried to relieve her self of the stress of the day. In that time she had a brilliant idea which would hopefully work. In her sorcery lessons she had been studying how to make images drawn from paper into real objects. With a bit of fashion design Galinda could draw a beautiful gown for Elphaba and then make it real using her spell books. However it wasn't until she had actually sat and spent over 2 hours drawing and re drawing a beautiful dress that she realised how sleepy she was becoming. Not one to leave a job unfinished she sat on Elphaba's bed with her spell book and sheet of paper, constantly chanting the spell praying that it would work.

After over 20 minutes with no results Galinda's eyes began to slowly drop shut until sleep overcame her mind and body.

The sight which Elphaba entered their room in at roughly midnight was not one she expected. Paper balls were scattered on the floor and the small figure of her girlfriend was curled up on her bed surrounded by her wand, her books and even more paper. Confused, Elphaba tentatively walked up to her sleeping girlfriend and looked at one of the sheets of paper, gasping in amazement at the sight of the picture.

On the paper was a white dress and grey dress which seemed to be worn by a green individual which looked a lot like her. The dress itself was open necked which left the green individuals shoulders on show, the bottom seemed to fit smoothly around the individuals thighs and as it got past the waist the colour slowly faded to grey. In all honesty, it was the most beautiful dress which Elphaba had seen.

She then glanced over to the spell book to see the spell which Galinda was performing.

'She drew this to make into a real dress for me? I mean she's only been doing this spell for a week and that's on small objects like apples.'

At the unfortunate sight of no dress and the even more unfortunate sight of the tear tracks on Galinda's face, Elphaba had guessed that the spell had not worked. An this realisation an astonishing amount of guilt had crept over her however not only did guilt creep over her but an idea did too.

Could she? Even though she vowed to not use her magic.

At the flick of her hand and the speech of some works the beautiful dress emerged on a mannequin in-front of her. She moved it so it was by her bed and then removed the books and mess from around Galinda and crawled into bed with her.

'Hey Glin'

'Hmm? Elphie?'

It always amused her to see Galinda in her sleepy state where nothing in her mind was fully functioning unless she had the proper amount of sleep.

'I love the dress you conjured up for me.'

'Wait I did it?'

'Yeah you did my sweet, I'm so proud of you.'

'I love you Elphie.'

'And I love you Glin.'

THE END


End file.
